Of Fics and Haters
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Sequel to my infamous one-shot "Gunshot"; It was just a normal day at my house...until Amy and Sally come in to tell me what's on their minds in the most painful way possible. Rated for being related to a rated T story


**You all remember my one-shot "Gunshot" right? It got a lot of...erm...opposing opinions.**

**But what about Amy and Sally? What did they think about my fan fic.**

**Weeeeell...**

**S/A**

I will never forget the day Amy Rose and Sally Acorn entered my home. It was just another normal Summer day of me writing stories on the computer (like I'm doing right now). I watched videos, read awesome fan fics, and went to other sites that I loved for inspiration. I had no idea that today would be different just because of one particular thing I happened to write.

I was left home alone that day while my other family members went to church, since I wasn't feeling well. The only other living thing in my house was my pet dog, Rocket. I decided to use the computer after an extra hour (or two) of sleep.

Three hours after my family left for church, it happened. I was in the middle of writing the next chapter for "Like Father, Like Son" when I heard a knock on the door. "It's not time for them to be home yet," I thought to myself, "It's probably no one important."

So I kept writing...for about five minutes, until another much louder knock on the door caused it to fall to the floor with a slam that snapped me out of my train of thought. My dog went ballistic, but instantly ran off into another room in terror. I turned to the entrance of my home, and to my surprise I saw two familiar characters from a certain Archie's comic series.

It was, of course, Amy and Sally.

This probably was a dream-come-true for many fans, to see fictional characters come to life. But, it wasn't a beginning of an amazing adventure, or a beautiful friendship. They weren't even happy to see me. In their eyes, I saw nothing but pure, fiery rage. Their emotions were further stated when Amy suddenly ran up to me with her trademark hammer, preparing to flatten me like a pancake as she let out an ear piercing battle cry.

I did what any teenage girl would do when facing two killer Mobians...scream my head off and run.

I managed to dodge the attack, and began screaming louder when I saw Amy destroy my chair. What do you expect? That could have been me! I looked to see a smirk crawl onto Amy's face before Sally kicked me from behind. I gasped in pain as I collided with the wall and landed on my bum.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Nice move, Sal," Amy complimented as she walked over to her friend.

"Not bad yourself," Sally said, "Though you might want to try hitting your opponent sideways next time."

"Opponent, what," I found myself stuttering in shock.

The two turned to me, staring evilly. I froze as they moved toward me, Sally pounding her fist into her palm while Amy readied her hammer. As they came closer, preparing to attack, I did the only thing I could do...

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT!_"

The two girls stopped. A pregnant silence filled the air as they looked down at me hatefully but patiently. "What," they asked in unison.

I felt cold sweat drip down my face, and gulped before sputtering, "W-why are you doing this? I mean, I-I understand Amy, but-."

"SILENCE," Sally yelled, earning an "eep" from me, "That is EXACTLY why we're here!"

I blinked. "Wha-?"

"Gunshot," Amy said in disgust, "Does that ring a bell."

"Uh," I thought for a moment before grinning, "Oh yeeeaaah, my family and some friends of ours went to a Gun Show for Mother's Day this year! I was pretty good at it too...wait, why do you want to kill me for-?"

As I rambled, I failed to see the two twitching in rage until I trailed off. I shielded myself as Amy's hammer hovered over my face.

"Not that, you bimbo," Sally yelled, "The story you wrote!"

"Story I...ooooohhhh," I nodded in understanding, "Yeah, so?"

"We read that fan fic," Sally said, "And found it verrrrry distasteful."

"Yeah, I'd never do that to Sally, even if it was to get to Sonic," Amy stated, "I may chase Sonic around in the games, but I'm not crazy enough to _murder_ anyone!"

My expression turned from fearful to completely unimpressed. "So, let me get this straight," I said, "You're proving that you're not a killer...by killing trying to kill me?"

"We're not here to kill you," Amy said.

"I might," Sally said earning an eye roll from her friend and a look of terror from me.

"We were just roughing you up," Amy explained rather calmly.

"WITH YOUR GIANT HAMMER," I exclaimed.

"No one dies when I use my hammer on them," Amy said, "Unless their robots...are you a robot?"

"NO," I said, "And maybe people don't die from your hammer in YOUR world, but I am NOT a fictional character!"

"You're missing the point," Sally and Amy both exclaimed.

"Who the heck kills people for something as petty as an argument," Sally asked, "Or jealousy for that matter? Definitely not Amy. Sociopaths, yes. Amy, not in a million years."

"Yeah," Amy said, "I might be jealous of Sally that she has Sonic in the comics, while I'm still trying to get Sonic in the games, but she's still my friend. And besides, if Sonic's happy..."

"...then we're happy," Sally finished, "End of story."

Okay then! The-!

"No, not yet."

Oh, okay.

I looked at them in shock. I hated Amy with a burning passion, and loved Sally no matter what people said...and yet, Sally was defending someone whom I hated more than any Sonic character. Maybe, I was wrong to have put that story up...

"But what does that have to do with you two attacking me," I asked, "Couldn't we just, talk about it?"

"Yeah," Amy said, "But in case you didn't notice, we don't like you."

"...That's...that's all you got," I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sally grinned, "Whelp, Amy, our work here is done."

I stared jaw-dropped as they headed for where the front door used to be. "WAIT," I said, "You break my door down, attack me, and now you're going to leave like nothing happened?!"

"Wanna go shopping," Sally asked Amy, completely ignoring me.

"Sure," Amy nodded.

And so, the two best friends skipped off merrily into the sunset and lived happily ever after...

...I stared at this, completely shocked.

"...What the heck just happened?"

And that's how I met Amy and Sally! **:D**

**The End :3**

**A/N:**

**...I just criticized myself. LOL! XD**

**In a way, I attacked both sides in this story. I mean, think about it: I wrote a hate-fic about Amy, and that wasn't write of me at all (I only kept it up for the purpose of having this story make sense, and for the fact that I know other people like it). But at the same time, I don't think people should be flaming me for my opinions.**

**I don't like Sonamy. So what? It's just a couple! It's not like it's gonna happen in the games anyway.**

**I like Sonally. So what? Again, it's just a stinking couple! From a comic series that's not canon in the games, whatsoever.**

**It's fine to create art that opposes the things you dislike; but it's not right to bash someone else for their own opinions. I don't like everything you like, and vice versa. It's not a crime, it's just life.**

**But at the same time, if you didn't speak up about your own opinions, then you wouldn't be defending yourself or your friends. In this case, Sally defended Amy from me. So yes, sometimes it's right to say criticism about a story...just not flaming or bashing. You can't force people to have the same opinion as you. And that's why I made Amy and Sally simply walk away at the ending instead of forcing me to like a couple that I find distasteful.**

**You don't like it...then go ahead. I don't care. Go ahead and say what's on your mind. It's your opinion. Go on. The review buttons right down there.**


End file.
